Ame Chimamire
was a Ancient kunoichi who originated from the ancient Chimamire clan. Who Was Slaughtered back when Madara was still 10. She's the sole survivor of this clan and is very deadly.She Possess Kekkei Tōta. Her Release Types are Water,Wind,Earth she Mixed them together and created Blood Release. Background Born into the famed Chimamire, Ame lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she Began Training in hopes to eventually one day there will become a day when there will be peace. she Gained Blood Release at age 10 her clan was slaughtered before she got to tell her mom. She Wanted revenge till she found out why the clan was slaughtered. The Clan Was Slaughtered because they was feared greatly because their kekkei Genkai dissappered. and their Kekkei Tota, started activating and they had so, much power they was about to start a huge war that would reign for decades. The Only people who know this was Ame, and her sister who slaughtered her sister took her life. which makes her the sole surivior. she became immortal one day. And ran into Madara by accident she describes him as 'ugly', and a major flirt. she transferred into a nearby academy and was described as a 'freak' because of her cat ears and tail. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the number one strongest shinobi. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her cat freak. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. This, in addition to her cat ears and tails she got a new nickname the one tailed cat. She Trained hard, very hard and mastered Blood Release, The most dangerous elements first.she masterd wind and water but, has trouble mastering earth. Madara And her had another run in expect this time he challenged her to a duel jealous that she was stronger than him and proclaming she would be the strongest ninja. She Won and he got more jealous. At some point in time, Ame was kidnapped by Ninja after, putting up a good-enough fight.They Wanted to use her blood release. As they escorted her to their clan village, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her brown hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. As Night Fell they was about to begin extracting the blood release secrets, until they all got beat up and fell unconsuious.She Couldn't belive her eyes, Madara took them out. After, That Night they fell in love, though it wouldn't last forever. at age of 16 she and madara got engagged. She Was Sent out on a mission and supposally faked her death. No one knows why. She Faked her death her real mission by orders of the villagers, word spread through the town and Madara Got Mad and wanted to obtain power to avenge her and finf out who killed her which pushed him towards the dark side. She Knew it was all the village leaders plan but, she couldn't do nothing so, she left the place. and is presummed dead.until, Madara Finds she's alive and the village leader told her too. he found her and brought her back the village leader was enraged and charged them both as S-Ranked Chrimals. She Fled and took the charges Madara Later found KonohaGakure. and lost the title of hokage. The Real Reason was to give premission of Ame to come back. He Was Enraged and left the village to train and become stronger. Ame of age 21 now, was suprised. She had twins on the night of her birth the nine tails was lasing out at madara when he tried to obtain it's power. she gave birth to both of them alone. and protected them as long as she could the beast came closer and lashed out at them still weak and unable to do nothing and put them down and took the hit getting stabbed. Madara shocked became mad and grabbed control of the beast and ran over to her to here her last words. After Life In the after life she's watching over her children grow. Madara Isn't he plotting Revenge on the world for killing him so, he hasn't seen Ame Since her birth. And They Began to hate each other. Quotes * (To Madara while dying)"Don't look so sad… Madara. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our son's…and daughters... birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Hikaru (Son) and Ami (Daughter) grow up."